


[audio] The Chaos After Dark: The Wordmasochist Challenge but make it sexy!

by CompassRose



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Canadian accent, English is a bastard language, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poetry, Very Dramatic Readings, cunning linguistics, do not repost to another site/app, not!podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: An edited and tarted-up reading of Gerard Nolst Trenité's The Chaos, inspired by BabelGhoti, who took the challenge sweeping the podfic discord and gave it an erotic slant.Thisis the version I read.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	[audio] The Chaos After Dark: The Wordmasochist Challenge but make it sexy!

  
cover art by compassrose

intro and outro music: [**Love Lickin'**](https://archive.org/details/WM076/WM076-17-V-Trap-LoveLickin.mp3), by V-Trap, featuring F Master F, from the album _Wakka Chikka Wakka Chikka: Porn Music for the Masses Volume 2,_ on the Internet Archive

Listen or download here:  
**[The Chaos After Dark:](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1575gpTne4EPCwouukvu3NpXROiZBJN0j)** a poem read by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google ...tongue-tied? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
